lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dur-Tehlin Astirian
' Dur-Tehlin Astirian' is the son of two unknown Numenorian nobles of whom he never discusses but he remains one of the three last true blood member of the ancient House Astirian. Tehlin Astirian had many siblings of which the only surviving siblings were Gildor, and Lothirial Astirian of which Lothirial joined Adrahil Imrahil in betraying the people of Dol Amroth and it is implied she murdered her own children as well as many other children in the capital, while his brother Gildor rose within the ranks of Gondor but has never fathered children following an extensive and violent torture by the forces of Mordor which left him unable to. Tehlin Astirian was born on Atlantis during the last of the years of the Empire of Numeron on their ancient homeland and growing up he was very close to his two brothers Gildor, and Morghul of whom he spent nearly all of his time with as the three dreamed of being knights and sailing the world. Due to the failing morality of the island the members of House Astirian would flee Atlantis moving themselves to Dol Amroth, but while the family left it was Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul that travelled to the Numenorian city of Ondosto to aid in the Numeron invasion of Nord America. Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul would lead their two ships into the war with the Trolls of the island of Forostar and thus took part in the fighting that eventually led to the Battle of Ondosto where the Trolls were devastated and defeated as a fighting force. Following the victory of the Numenorians in the Numeron-Troll War the trhee brothers would depart eachother with Morghul staying in Fornost as a ship captain, while Tehlin and Gildor travelled to Gondor to see there family again. Settling in Dol Amroth he remained there with his parents and other family members for many years, and during this time he befriended many high nobles but most noteabley his best friend became the prince of Dol Amroth in the form of Adrahil Imrahil of whom would become the prince of Dol Amroth relatively young in his life. Following the Downfall of Numeron Tehlin would be unable to remain in Dol Amroth as the memories were too much there so he went northward where he would reside within the lands north of Dol Amroth for many years. Tehlin would lead much of the defences of western History Early History Tehlin Astirian was born on Atlantis during the last of the years of the Empire of Numeron on their ancient homeland and he left with his parents a few years before the island was sunk beneath the waves. Leaving Atlantis Due to the failing morality of the island the members of House Astirian would flee Atlantis moving themselves to Dol Amroth, but while the family left it was Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul that traveled to the Numenorian city of Ondosto to aid in the Numeron invasion of Nord America. Numeron-Troll War Main Article : Numeron-Troll War Tehlin, Gildor, and Morghul would lead their two ships into the war with the Trolls of the island of Forostar and thus took part in the fighting that eventually led to the Battle of Ondosto where the Trolls were devastated and defeated as a fighting force. New Paths Following the victory of the Numenorians in the Numeron-Troll War the trhee brothers would depart eachother with Morghul staying in Fornost as a ship captain, while Tehlin and Gildor travelled to Gondor to see there family again. Dol Amroth Settling in Dol Amroth he remained there with his parents and other family members for many years, and during this time he befriended many high nobles but most noteabley his best friend became the prince of Dol Amroth in the form of Adrahil Imrahil of whom would become the prince of Dol Amroth relatively young in his life. Downfall of Numeron Post Downfall Following the Downfall of Numeron Tehlin would be unable to remain in Dol Amroth as the memories were too much there so he went northward where he would reside within the lands north of Dol Amroth for many years. Fall of the North Tehlin would lead much of the defences of western Family Members Relationships Category:POV Character Category:People Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:People of Atlantis Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian